High School of the Dead
High School of the Dead (Italian: Apocalisse zombi al liceo) is a 2012 Italian grindhouse horror film directed by Menahem Golan and starring Rupert Grint (in three roles), Emma Watson, Bonnie Wright, Harry Melling, and Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Plot While Tacasci Comoro (Rupert Grint) is gazing endlessly at the school gate, a zombie outbreak begins as two teachers are bitten before his eyes. He then alerts his girlfriend, Rei Miammodo (Rupert Grint), and his friend and love rival, Isasci Igo (Daniel Radcliffe) about it as a PA announcement sounds. As the trio flee to the observatory, Isasci is bitten by Uachisacca (Ottaviano Dell'acqua) and realizes too late that this zombie outbreak is indeed like the movies. With his dying breath, he requests that Tacasci bash his head, something Tacasci only brings himself to do after Isasci becomes one of "them" (a term he himself had ironically coined because of his skepticism about real-life zombie outbreaks), much to Rei's shock. Meanwhile, during an outbreak in the nurse's office, Saiecco Bossagiami (Emma Watson) kills the zombies in the room before beheading another student, Cassio Isci (Alex Pettyfer), to save him from becoming a zombie. When Scizuca Mariocca (Rupert Grint) objects, Saiecco reminds her that upholding honor is the source of a woman's pride. Another group, consisting of Saia Taccaggio (Bonnie Wright) and Cozio Erano (Harry Melling), stockpile on weapons before the three groups converge. They burn a couple of zombie victims, Misuzu Iccigio and Toscimi Ricci (Emma Roberts and Emma Watson), in a funeral pyre before planning their escape; with another group led by Tacuzzo (Dylan Sprouse), they manage to escape the school building; however, Tacuzzo is bitten, leading his girlfriend to commit suicide by zombie. As the main party boards the bus, another group of students, led by Coicci Setto (Jeffrey Dean Morgan), a teacher Rei doesn't trust, gets on as well. After the group escapes the school, Tacasci and Rei disembark because of Rei's grudge against Shido, and the rest of Tacasci's party promises to rendezvous with him ASAP. At a gas station, Tacasci fills up a motorcycle he had lifted from another zombie (James Grint) only to see a gas station nutjob (Giuseppe Lo Console) holding Rei hostage. He shoots the nutjob and leaves him to die at the hands of a zombie mob, taking Rei with him as he goes. Finally tired of Setto's preachings and already impatient from having to wait to cross a police-blockaded bridge, Saiecco, Saia, Cozio, and Scizuca disembark and meet up with Tacasci and Rei following a melee against the zombies, and they go to a house owned by a friend of Scizuca. While there, Cozio snipes at packs of zombies. Meanwhile, a young man named Marisatto (David E. Paetkau) and his daughter Alice (Kara Hoffman) seek asylum at a nearby house, only for Marisatto to be speared to death before his daughter's eyes. Tacasci rescues her from incoming zombies, but not before covering Marisatto's head with a cloth out of respect. Because his bike is totaled, Tacasci has to walk atop the nearby wall with Alice and her dog Ezechiele in tow just so he can reunite with his group. As the group picks off the zombie mob, Tacasci makes it onto the Humvee with Alice and Ezechiele, and the group departs. Fulfilling a promise made earlier, Saiecco scatters the ashes of Misuzu and Toscimi over the river as the Humvee drives along its path. Tacasci looks forward to him and his friends reuniting with their families as the film closes. Cast Trivia *Filmed in 48fps. *Standard definition and analog home video prints use a 2:3 pulldown variant, 1:1:1:2 pulldown. *Rupert Grint's voice is dubbed in the English version as Rei and Shizuka, respectively, by Saoirse Ronan and Kate Oxley. *The film is known in the United Kingdom and Australia as High School Apocalypse. *Daniel Radcliffe, Jessica Szohr, and Reese Witherspoon filled in for Rupert Grint as Takashi, Rei, and Shizuka, respectively, in scenes where two or more of those characters appear in the same scene and chromakey wouldn't be convincing enough when it came to Rupert appearing onscreen as two or all of his characters at once. *The film ends with a music video for Emma Watson's cover of "High School of the Dead" by the Akeboshi Rockets.